Oftentimes vehicle users have access to media files that are stored on a mobile device, such as a laptop computer, mobile phone, etc. However, when the vehicle user is operating the vehicle, the mobile device may be stowed away in a pocket, purse, briefcase, or is otherwise inaccessible. Further, as many U.S. States are now enacting laws that prohibit the operation of mobile devices while operating a vehicle, operation of the mobile device may be undesirable. As a consequence, vehicle users often desire to only communicate with the vehicle instead of the mobile device.